Vehicle operators often experience glare from oncoming headlights and the sun. Existing devices, such as sun visors, are only effective during the day and for limited areas of the windshield. More advanced glare-reducing systems include technology that controllably dims the window, but these systems undesirably block or reduce the visibility of objects in the environment (e.g., road lines) that may be important for safely operating the vehicle.